


As I Lay Dying

by wereleopard58



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge was William Faulkner who wrote a book As I Lay Dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Lay Dying

Title As I Lay Dying

Author Wereleopard58

Rating PG

Word Count 255

Prompt 154

Characters/Pairing (if any)Cordelia Chase

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Angel or William Faulkner

A/N: (Not necessary and please keep these short)This is taken from the title from a William Faulkner book called "As I Lay Dying"

N/B A challenge from the still grrr live journal

As I lay here dying, my body aging. I can see everything that goes on around me. It is definitely one of the out of body experiences. I see myself trapped inside my own mind. I want to be able to scream, shout, and let everyone I know that I am still there.

Most of all I want Angel, my champion of the night to come and rescue me from this prison. I feel so alone and afraid what if I am stuck like this forever watching as I slowly die, just as everyone does but there is no one to comfort me, no one that I can tell my fears too.

The thing that scares me most is if I am like this for years will I watch those I care about visit me less and less, moving on with their own lives. I want that for them, I truly do but then I will be alone.

They all visit and tell me about what has happened in their lives and how they feel. It still makes me part of the family, as if I am still the heart of Angel Investigation.

I wish they knew that, I wish I could show them how much I love them all. However, I can't all I can do is watch as everything passes me by and I remain here visible to them all but not a part of it.

Why can't they wake me up or let me die, I hate being in this limbo alone.

The End


End file.
